Forced Into This, But I Like It
by usernamehacked
Summary: When Magnus impresses Alex. FierroChase one-shot.


**FierroChase is love, FierroChase is life. Fangirlasdfghjkl meant to be. Jaypea Unofficial Publishing presents an ok i guess fanfic**

\--

Magnus was lost at what to do. Valentine's was coming and he wanted to impress a certain murderous, rainbow-angel-making boy (because last time he saw him, he was a boy). Of course, he didn't want to do anything this 14th and just watch him increase his rate of murder, but the gang from floor 19 insisted. Translation: forced.

One day, they were talking about him and Alex in the hall and how they were going. Magnus replied with the usual 'we're fine, just friends' and they seemed disappointed. They were. Coincidentally, Alex had come around the corner the same instant they started teasing Magnus. "What's up? ", he had said, because he was a he that time.

Magnus prayed to all Norse gods that they had forgotten what they were talking about because of the shock Alex gave them. His beauty almost made him forget his own name. Alex's hair had grown for the last few weeks. Magnus asked why he wouldn't trim it and he simply said that it was a waste of time. When they met at the hall that time, he had his hair tied up. It was damp and so was his forehead probably because he was making some pots back in his room. Magnus had only been to his room thrice and the other one was in a dream, and he had to admit the unnerving similarity of their rooms. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there's this tiny voice saying that this was a sign they were meant to be. He ignored it ever since it talked. Anyways, Alex was so beautiful and sexy at that time that he started to feel his pants tighten. Magnus snatched a pillow as quick as he could, but he knew that Alex caught it because he was Alex and he had the eyes of a hawk. Literally.

Back at his friends, they were there and grinning from ear to ear like hyenas cornering a lion cub. It was creepy and Magnus knew what it meant. Why do friends become enemies when your crush is around?, Magnus thought internally. Wait, did I just admit to a crush?, he blushed at that.

Mallory misinterpreted the blush for being caused by the arrival of Alex (well she technically didn't because his blush was caused by Alex after all), and she snapped her head to Alex so fast that Magnus was scared she had gotten whiplashed. "It's Magnus," Mallory began. "He said that he has something for you in Valentine's. ". Magnus seriously doubted they were friends now.

"Oh, really?" Alex cocked one eyebrow at Magnus. Her darker eye seemed to gleam as bright as the lighter one. "Impress me."

Even though they didn't actually say it, Magnus could hear the oooooooohs in his friends' minds.

"You heard that Magnus," TJ smirked. "Impress her--"

"Him.", Magnus and Alex corrected at the same time. Magnus was suddenly able to instantly tell Alex's gender in a glance. Maybe it was a gift from Frey? The gender-sensorkinesis.

"--him." TJ turned his head from Magnus to Alex and back again. "But it seems that you're doing great already."

"Shut up.", Magnus grumbled.

"Ohoh, that's not gonna be enough, playboy.", Alex smiled at him. "I'm looking forward for this Valentine's." then she walked away before Magnus even had a chance to correct her or kill his friends. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to correct her.

So here he was, it was the 13th with four more hours to go and he still didn't know what to do. He was lounging at his room when Blitz and Hearth entered. They still had their passes.

"Hey, kid.", Blitz flopped down beside him on his bed. "I heard you were doing something special for a special someone in a special day."

"I wish I knew what that special something is."

Hearthstone laid down the grass in his room just below the open roof. Magnus looked at what he was doing and found out that he had fallen asleep. "What's with Hearth? "

"Oh, we've been spending so much time at my world that he was growing weak." Blitz replied and Magnus was suspicious if that involved a bed, or better yet a broken one. "He needs the sunlight."

"Oh.", then Magnus flopped down his bed again. He cautiously turned his head to Blitz beside him. "Whatever you did to Hearth, I'm begging you, don't do it to me. I cherish my chastity."

Blitz smacked him down the head. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? We didn't do anything.", but his red face seemed to indicate otherwise.

"Whatever.", Magnus smirked. "I need your help, by the way. What should I do? You look like the expert in this sorta thing."

"Hmmm... ", they were quiet for awhile as they thought of ideas. Blitz was the first person the ideas went to. "Sing for her--"

"Him."

"--her. I saw her on my way here and I called her a him. I had to remind her that I can't regenerate in Valhalla.", he told Magnus with his fingers tracing his throat like he wanted to reassure himself that it was still there and connected to his body.

"Her then."

"Anyways, you could sing for her."

"Sing?", the idea of singing unnerved him. It doesn't take a musician to see that he was as good at singing as nails scraping glass. The idea of singing to Alex, however, plucked his nerves and rearranged it in a totally different manner that it just all felt wrong. "I don't sing."

"Obviously...", Blitz smirked, probably replaying in his mind that one incident they had at a karaoke. That was a very bad night for Magnus. "But there's a big chance that you can impress her that way. Alex has never heard your singing voice."

"If we're as similar as I think we are, I don't think she'll like my courting. More like fall from the highest floor of Valhalla to the lowest floor in the Nine Worlds.", he grimaced as another memory of a karaoke song played in his mind.

"I don't see you having ideas. Chocolate and roses will most likely not work with Alex. She's Alex that way."

Magnus thought about it for a few seconds and analyzed Blitz's logic. Before Blitz could fall asleep, Magnus declared, "To Helheim with my dignity. I'm gonna serenade Alex and she's gonna like it." he paused for awhile and added, "But I'm gonna do it in Valhalla... just in case."

"Good job, Magnus.", Blitz stiffled a yawn. "Go get her, tiger.", he said before closing his eyes and Magnus wondered if they had Spiderman there in Nidavellir.

\--

The day has come. It was February 14 and Magnus was there in front of Alex's door. TJ, Halfborn and Mallory were behind him, doing the instrumentals for his serenade. TJ shoved him to the door. "What are you waiting for, Magnus? Don't wait for her to open it for you."

Magnus drew a breath and closed his eyes. He rapped his knuckles on the door but instead of feeling wood against his knuckles and hearing the usual sound when hands knocked against wood, he heard the knocking of his knuckles against a skull instead. He slowly opened his eyes and he was taken aback when he saw two familiar shades staring back at him. He felt a blush creep on the entirety of his face.

"What can I do for you, Magnus?"

Magnus didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to say something, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm here to impress you."

"Well, you did knock on my skull.", Alex crossed his arms (Magnus assumed he was a boy). "I suppose that's a good start." His eyes found the instruments Mallory and the others were holding and he smirked. "You're serenading me? Didn't know that you can sing."

Halfborn piped up, "Spoiler alert, he can't." Magnus resisted the urge to beat him with the beatbox in his arms. He can regenrate anyway.

"Continue.", Alex instructed, gesturing to the serenade ensemble.

Magnus stuttered for a few seconds. He was nervous and he felt his hands getting colder. He looked at TJ and thank the gods for him. TJ started to tap his hands on the beatbox Halfborn was holding and they suddenly had a beat. Magnus knew this one, he didn't want to admit it but he sings this when he's alone in his room. He looked at Alex with his head bowed down and sheepishly began to sing.

"I won't lie to you...", he heard the guitar Mallory had in her hands start to play. "I know he's just not right for you... "

He continued singing but his eyes were on Alex. Alex was impassive, his eyes betraying no emotion. Magnus started to regret on eating the chocolates he bought yesterday.

"I know I can treat you better, than he can.", he also started to regret choosing this song because of its gender specifications which he just now realized. "And any girl, boy, like you deserves a gentleman. Tell me why are we wasting time in all your wasted crying when you could be with me instead. I know I can treat you better. Better than he can."

The beat started to fade and he almost collapsed when he realized the song was over. Singing tolled him as much as Jack after he stitched a giant's bowling bag... and that actually happened. Magnus looked over his shoulder and saw that he didn't see TJ and the others anymore. Traitors. His eyes went back to Alex when Alex coughed for his attention. "That was better than expected.", Alex commented and Magnus sighed on relief. "Question though, who is this boy who's not treating me good and standing on our way to be together?"

Magnus thought about it but all he could think about was killing TJ for picking that song. "I don't know... Loki?".

"Oh, shut up.", Alex grabbed Magnus's arm and dragged him inside his room, or was it Magnus's room? They were so similar. Magnus didn't have the brains to differentiate the rooms because as soon as Alex kicked the door close, he kissed Magnus fervently on the lips.

His lips were so soft but callous at the same time that Magnus thought he was kissing two people at once. Alex was shorter than him so he had to tiptoe to reach his lips. When they parted, Alex was as red as Magnus. The only thought running around Magnus's over stimulated brain was oh my gods he's adorable.

"Why do you always stare at me?", Alex asked in a breathless voice.

"Because you're adorable."

Alex blushed a brighter red. "Then stop staring at me."

But Magnus couldn't. "Hey," Magnus started. "Wanna go to the movies with me?"

"Gross, Magnus.", Alex smacked his arm. Critical hit. "I'm not watching 50 Shades with you. That's so cliché. It's Valentine's, you sang for me and we kissed so now we're going to the movies and have sex?"

"We could skip the movies."

"Whatever.", but the way his eyes stared at Magnus's lips seemed to indicate otherwise. And they kissed again.

\--

 **Hahaha this was ok, I guess. Please review and leave some writing tips and requests. Happy month of February! Have a good day and be well!**

 **-jaypea**


End file.
